Was Kadajs Gang treibt
by LadyYazoo
Summary: Shônen Ai, OneShot, LozxYazoo. Yazoo und Loz sollen einen Auftrag erledigen, aber irgendwie haben sie ganz andere Sachen im Kopf...


Wir, Kadaj, Yazoo und ich, sind in der Vergessenen Stadt. Sie ist zur Zeit unser Unterschlupf.  
Wir warten auf Cloud. Kadaj sagt, er würde ganz bestimmt hier her kommen, um diese Kinder zu befreien, die wir mehr oder weniger gefangen halten. Ziemlich clever von Kadaj, Cloud auf die Weise her zu locken.  
Wir warten schon ziemlich lange.  
„Schaut mal nach, wo er bleibt" sagt Kadaj, „und kommt hier her zurück, wenn er auf dem Weg ist."  
„Ach ja, du musst natürlich auf die Gören Acht geben", gibt Yazoo kühl zur Antwort.  
Kadaj wirft ihm daraufhin einen verärgerten Blick zu.  
Im nächsten Moment ist Yazoo schon verschwunden und unterwegs durch den nächtlichen Wald.  
Ich habe nicht einmal mitbekommen, in welche Richtung er geeilt ist. Absolut lautlos verschwand er.  
‚Hn, er ist geschmeidig wie eine Katze', denke ich, bevor auch ich mich auf den Weg mache, nach Cloud zu spähen.  
So eilig wie Yazoo habe ich es allerdings nicht, obwohl ich für Kadaj die Eile zuerst vortäusche.  
Ich habe eh keine Lust, herumzuirren und nach Cloud zu suchen. Ich setze mich lieber auf einen Baumstumpf und überlasse Yazoo die Arbeit.  
Ich sehe mich ein wenig um. Dieser Wald, mit den leuchtenden Bäumen, sieht sehr beeindruckend aus.  
Ich entdecke Yazoo, nicht unweit von mir, auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm, im Reitersitz, seitlich zu mir sitzen.  
Er beachtet mich nicht, oder hat mich nicht bemerkt.  
Er lehnt an einem kräftigen Ast und hat die linke Hand auf seiner Brust ruhen.  
Er sitzt einfach nur da.  
Ich glaube, Yazoo bewegt die Finger und leicht die Hand, aber diese Bewegung ist von dieser Distanz kaum auszumachen.  
Jetzt dreht er seinen angelehnten Kopf in meine Richtung, aber er hat seine Augen geschlossen und nimmt mich so noch immer nicht wahr.  
‚So, so Yazoo, du hast also auch keinen Bock, diesen langweiligen Auftrag auszuführen', denke ich.  
Seine Silhouette auf dem leuchtenden Baumstamm sieht wahnsinnig gut aus.  
Ich komme näher auf ihn zu.  
‚Was will ich jetzt eigentlich von ihm?'  
Yazoo gibt einen kleinen Seufzer von sich. Jetzt kann ich sehen, dass Yazoo sich an der Stelle krault, an der seine Brustwarze unter dem Leder ist.  
Ich verstecke mich hinter einem Baum.  
„Er... streichelt sich!", keuche ich leise.  
Ich kenne das. Auch ich habe oft im Einsamen gesessen und mich selbst gestreichelt, aber ich habe Yazoo noch nie dabei gesehen.  
Aus meinem Versteck heraus beobachte ich ihn. Ich kann nicht anders.  
Yazoo bietet mir seine Show dar.  
Sein Daumen umkreist die delikate Stelle seiner Brust, welche sich unter dem engen, schwarzen Leder befindet und streicht dann mit schnellen Bewegungen darüber. Er öffnet seine Lippen und stößt einen weiteren, leisen Seufzer hervor, räkelt sich ein wenig und greift dann mit der rechten Hand an den Reißverschlussöffner an seinem Hals. Ziemlich langsam zieht er ihn, bis zu den sich kreuzenden Riemen über seiner Brust, herunter. Dann greift er unter die Riemen und zieht ihn weiter über seinen Bauch hinab. Erst unterhalb der deutlichen Wölbung in seiner Hose, kommt der Reißverschluss zum stehen. Das Leder pellt zur Seite und offenbart seine nackte Haut. Ein Körper wie aus weißem Alabaster, der es wert ist gesehen zu werden.  
Ich hätte ihn gerne berührt.  
Wirklich, dieser Anblick ist unwiderstehlich.  
Für einen Moment fällt sein Blick in meine Richtung, aber er scheint mich nicht zu sehen, denn er fährt seelenruhig fort, seinen eigenen Körper zu berühren.  
‚Und wenn das jetzt wieder eine seiner komischen Maschen ist, mich bloß zu stellen? Er ist verdammt tiefes Wasser.'  
Die rechte Hand Yazoos schlüpft nun unter Riemen und Mantel, um auch die andere Knospe zu reizen.  
Seine Handschuhe hat er nicht abgelegt.  
Seine Linke nun, wandert liebevoll an seiner entzückenden, schmalen Taille entlang. Ganz langsam, als wäre es wirklich eine Show. Er ist unglaublich!  
Für einen Moment berührt sein Handschuh die nackte Haut seines Bauches und gleitet über die Wölbung seiner Hose. Auch hier liebkost er die empfindsame Stelle wieder nur durch das Leder hindurch.  
Yazoos Mund öffnet sich erneut für einen Seufzer der Erregung.  
Ich greife nach meinen eigenen Genitalien und drücke, was ich zu greifen bekomme.  
‚Wie soll ich das nur aushalten?'  
Ich sehe, wie sich seine Oberschenkelmuskeln anspannen, da er sich mit den Beinen um den Stamm klammert. Er tut dies aber nicht, weil er runterfallen würde (Stamm sehr breit), sondern vor Erregung, oder um diese zu steigern.  
„Aaahnnnnnnnn", höre ich seine Stimme.  
Yazoo gibt die sanfte, qualvollere Methode auf.  
Seine Hand ist nicht länger auf der Hose, sondern sie gleitet IN seine Hose.  
Ich drücke meine Genitalien fester, denn dem was jetzt kommt, werde ich wohl kaum länger standhalten.  
Yazoo räkelt sich weiter lustvoll und dann – schlüpft sein Phallus hervor - rosig in der Farbe, leicht gekrümmt, wie ein Bogen und sicher ziemlich prall.  
Ich ächze automatisch.  
Yazoos lange, behandschuhte Finger gleiten über den Schaft, bis zu der glänzenden Eichel empor. Im selben Moment rutscht Yazoo etwas mehr noch in die Horizontale.  
Die Finger gleiten wieder ein Stück hinab.  
Sein Mantel hängt ihm nur noch über den Schultern und an der Stelle, kurz unterhalb seines Geschlechts, wo er den Verschluss zu gelassen hat.  
Die Bewegung mit seinen Fingern wiederholt sich.  
Ich kann sehen, dass Yazoos Unterleib leichte Stöße ausführt, im Rhythmus mit seiner Hand.  
Yazoos Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und er gibt jetzt regelmäßig lustvolle Laute von sich.  
Jeder seiner Stöße pumpt MEIN Blut in meinen Unterleib. Ich wusste immer, dass Yazoo verdammt sexy ist. Immer schon hat sein Anblick mich erregt, aber ihn so zu sehen ist einfach zu heftig für mich!  
Ich muss hier weg!  
Ich muss ALLEIN sein!  
Ich verschwinde leise aus Yazoos Nähe.

Einige Zeit später komme ich zu Kadaj zurück. Yazoo ist schon da und lehnt lässig an einem Baum.  
„Nichts?", fragt Kadaj.  
„N-Nein, nichts", antworte ich, etwas nervös unter Yazoos Blick.  
„Also, dann hauen wir uns eben aufs Ohr."  
„Sicher", antwortet Yazoo kühl, wie immer.

Wir haben unsere Lager in einem der seltsamen Häuser, die aussehen wie Meeresschneckenhäuser.  
Yazoo und ich schlafen im oberen Bereich, Kadaj unten beim Eingang.  
Die Lager bestehen aus zusammenrollbaren Matratzen.  
Ich kann nicht schlafen. Die ganze Zeit geht mir Yazoos Befriedigungsakt durch den Kopf.  
Unter meinem dünnen Laken, befriedige ich mich ein weiteres Mal und das nur wegen ihm.  
‚Der Handschuh', geht es mir durch den Kopf.  
Ich sehe zu Yazoo hinüber. Er schläft. Vor seinem Lager liegt sein Mantel und auch die Handschuhe.  
So leise wie möglich setze ich mich auf und greife nach ihnen. Ich sortiere den linken, mit dem Yazoo sich befriedigt hatte, heraus. Ich führe ihn mit zwei zitternden Händen an meine Nase und atme den Geruch, der daran haftet, ein.  
Er duftet genau so, wie ich es erwartet hatte – mild nach Moschus und nach Yazoo natürlich. Ein Duft, der sehr erregt.  
Meine linke Hand rutscht automatisch wieder zwischen meine Beine, da dreht Yazoo sich plötzlich um und sieht mir fragend ins Gesicht.  
„Was um alles in der Welt machst du da, Loz?"

Augenblicklich halte ich inne, den Handschuh noch immer unter der Nase.

„Ya-N-Nichts... ", stammle ich.  
Yazoo greift nach meinem Gesicht und nimmt mir seinen Handschuh ab. Er betrachtet ihn für einen Moment. Ich kann meine Gedanken nicht ordnen und warte erstarrt ab, was passiert. Ich höre Yazoo scharf einatmen, aber es ist zu dunkel um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen. Ob er begreift worum es geht? Ob er nun weiß, dass ich ihn beobachtet hatte?  
Ohne Worte, aber den Blick starr auf mich gerichtet, legt Yazoo den Handschuh vor seine Matratze zurück. Er legt sich wieder hin und schließ die Augen.

War das schon alles?

Ich hocke noch lange regungslos vor ihm, bevor auch ich mich schlafen lege.

Ein Tritt gegen meine Hüfte weckt mich unsanft auf. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe Kadaj über mir stehen.  
„Wo ist Yazoo hin?!", nervt er mich sogleich.  
„Grrr, doch egal."  
„Ne, nicht egal. Ich erwarte Bereitschaft von euch. Jetzt beweg deinen Hintern und hilf mir ihn suchen!"  
„Schrei nicht so."  
Kadaj hält mir die Velvet Nightmare vor die Nase, welche Yazoo immer bei sich trägt und sagt:  
„Die lag im Wald rum. Los jetzt, ich treffe dich draußen."  
Ich ziehe mich an und treffe Kadaj vor dem Schneckenhaus.  
Er zeigt mir die Stelle, an der er die Waffe fand, dann trennen wir uns.  
Ich begebe mich tiefer in den Wald. Bei Tageslicht leuchten die Stämme nicht, aber sie sind weiß und sehen wie abgestorben aus.  
Nach einigen Schritten finde ich Yazoos Halfter im Gestrüpp. Sehr seltsam. Es hat den Anschein, als sei Yazoo etwas zugestoßen.  
Ich suche weiter. Ich finde seine Stiefel. Erst den einen, dann auch den anderen. Schon bald stoße ich auf ein weiteres Kleidungsstück. Yazoos Hose.  
„Hä? Was zum... ?"  
Ich hebe die Hose auf und untersuche sie. Sie ist heil und noch leicht warm.  
Ob Strife ihn sich gegriffen hat? Warum zieht er dann Yazoo aus? Es ist mehr als seltsam. Langsam sorge ich mich. Wenn Strife jetzt kommt, bin ich ganz allein. Ohne Yazoo kämpfe ich nur halb so gut. Wir bilden nun mal das perfekte Team.  
Ich gehe vorsichtig weiter. Immer auf der Hut schleiche ich von Baum zu Baum.  
Es ist so still wie immer.  
Plötzlich kommt etwas von oben aus den Baumkronen runter und landet einige Schritte vor mir. Ich taumle erschrocken mit dem Rücken gegen einen Stamm.  
Es ist Yazoo. Es scheint ihm gut zu gehen, Mutter sei Dank.  
Er trägt keine Stiefel und auch keine Hose mehr, nur seinen Mantel, welcher noch bis oben hin verschlossen ist und seine Handschuhe.  
Er hat jetzt dieses unglaublich selbstsichere Lächeln auf den Lippen und kommt langsam auf mich zu. Einen Schritt vor mir bleibt er stehen und hebt eine Hand, mit der er dann den Reißverschluss seines Mantels bis ganz nach unten öffnet. Natürlich ist er darunter völlig nackt. Ich schlucke.  
Er weiß genau wie er mich in Verlegenheit bringen kann und er scheint es sehr zu genießen.  
Genüsslich und noch immer mit diesem Lächeln, reibt Yazoo mit den Fingern seiner Linken, seinen Phallus.  
Ich wage nicht hin zu sehen, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen.  
Yazoo führt daraufhin seine Finger langsam vor seine Nasenspitze und schließt seine Augen.  
„Hmmm", seufzt er leise.  
Er sieht so unglaublich süß dabei aus...

Mir ist klar was Yazoo mir damit sagen will, aber muss er dabei denn gleich so direkt sein? Ich kann ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Ich würde mir ziemlich dämlich vorkommen, wenn ich vor ihm davon liefe.  
„Was soll das?", frage ich kleinlaut, „Kadaj sucht dich. Wir sollen zusammen bleiben."  
Yazoo öffnet wieder die Augen, sieht mich an und antwortet:  
„Lenk nicht ab, Loz. Das ist dir doch völlig egal."  
Er kommt noch einen Schritt auf mich zu. So nahe, dass ich mich in seinen Augen verlieren könnte. Er neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite und seine Lippen berühren meine. Yazoo tut einfach wie ihm beliebt. Er schmiegt seinen Körper an mich und ich fühle seine Wärme durch meine Lederkluft dringen, während er fortfährt mich zu küssen.

Yazoo reibt seinen Körper genüsslich an mir und fragt mich dann mit einem leisen Lachen:  
„Ist das nicht geil, hm?"

‚Ja, ist es. DU bist geil, Yazoo. Du bist so geil, dass du keine Rücksicht auf mich nimmst. Erst überrumpelst du mich, dann machst du dich über mich lustig und jetzt benutzt du mich.'

Der Gedanke daran, dass ich ihn beim Selbstbefriedigen beobachtet hatte, muss ihn wohl doch ziemlich erregt haben, geht es mir durch den Kopf. 

Yazoo schlingt seine Arme um meinen Hals und drückt mich runter. Ich gebe ihm nach. Ich kann diesem Mann nicht wiederstehen, ganz gleich wie hinterhältig er auch ist.  
Meine Nasenspitze fährt an seiner Brust hinab und ich berühre seinen Bauch mit meinen Lippen. Yazoo lacht dabei auf.  
Auf meiner Brust kann ich bereits spüren, wie erregt Yazoo wirklich ist. Ich lande auf meinen Knien.  
Yazoo sagt nichts. Er zwingt mich auch zu nichts mehr. Ich höre, dass er heftiger atmet.

Seine Hände gleiten an seinem Körper hinab, bis seine Fingerspitzen seine Leisten berühren und diese zart streicheln.

Sein Duft benebelt und lockt mich.

Er hat es mit Leichtigkeit geschafft, mich zu erregen.

Wieder einmal.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Mein Wiederstreben ist durch seine Nähe dahin.

Ich schließe meinen Mund um Yazoos sensationelle Eichel und liebkose sie sanft mit meiner Zunge.

Yazoo schreit auf einmal auf und zuckt zurück, obwohl ich unglaublich zärtlich war. Er selbst fällt vor mir auf die Knie und schnauft mir leise stöhnend ins Gesicht, während seine Augen mich lüstern anblicken.

„Ich hab so etwas doch auch noch nie gemacht, außer mit mir selbst", sage ich fast flüsternd zu ihm.

Yazoo atmet noch ein paar mal heftig, dann lächelt er aber und antwortet außer Atem:

„Ich dachte ich würde zerbersten."

Ich nicke ihm zu und er umarmt und küsst mich wieder.

„Loz", haucht er mich an, „Loz... ."


End file.
